


hugs not for sale

by brownrice



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: au wherein woojin uses an article as an excuse to hug woong, but he wants more than 12 hugs a day. woong doesn't seem to mind giving him more than the prescribed dosage.





	hugs not for sale

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

It's no secret that Woojin is close to his members. Close enough to initiate skinship with them --- passes thin pieces of paper back and forth using his mouth, executes mixed martial arts moves in a non-violent situation, spins them around like a weightless paper doll. But he also has his soft moments where he has an arm around their shoulders, plays with their fingers, stares at them with honey dripping from his eyes, hugs him like he's the most precious thing in the universe.

 

 

Wait a second. Hold up.

 

 

Woojin does hug the other members but not like the way he hugs Woong; like he doesn't want to ever let him go; like he wants time to stop right then and there at that moment where he has him in his arms. That's when he realizes he's whipped for his hyung, and hugs (the ones that last for more than three seconds) are only reserved for his Woongie hyung.

 

 

But Woong doesn't really come asking for his hugs, except for that one time when they were in a horror-themed escape room and the shelf suddenly moved, revealing a secret passageway. Woong was so scared he lept into his arms and hid his face on his shoulder. He was trembling out of fear and had his eyes shut tight. The younger was frozen in his place. At that time, Woojin didn't know if his hyung screaming into his ear was louder than the beating of his heart against his chest.

 

 

Woojin decides he needs to come up with an excuse to get his daily dose of Woong's hugs without the latter getting too suspicious and finding out that he likes him. Brilliant.

 

 

So imagine his joy when he finds this article on the internet:

 

 

"We need four hugs a day for survival. We need 8 hugs a day for maintenance. We need 12 hugs a day for growth. While that may sound like a lot of hugs, it seems that many hugs are better than not enough."

 

 

Now there's no way Woong will figure out that he likes him more than a bro. Absolutely brilliant.

 

 

It's time to set the plan in motion.

 

 

**Hug #1**

 

 

Woojin wakes up unusually early the next morning. The first thing he sees is Woong soundly sleeping across him, hugging a Pikachu plushie; a gift from a fan.

 

 

He gets up from his own bed and tiptoes towards where the angel is fast asleep, accidentally stepping on the shrilling rubber chicken toy lying haphazardly on the floor; another gift from the fans. He ducks under the computer table too small for his size, creating more ruckus than the toy he just stepped on. When he hears no movement coming from the bed, he kicks the toy to the side and climbs into the covers.

 

 

This is turning out to be one heck of a mission.

 

 

Woong has his arms tightly wrapped around the yellow plushie. Woojin carefully peels off his hands from gripping the Pokemon and places it on his waist instead. A sigh escaping his lips as he finally receives his first hug of the day.

 

 

When Woong wakes up later and asks him why he's on his bed, he'll just say that he fell asleep trying to get to his own bed when he went to pee. Bloody brilliant.

 

 

**Hug #2**

 

 

Woong is brushing his teeth in front of the mirror when suddenly the bathroom door flies open. It's not unusual for them to have another member barge into the bathroom while they're still using it. It saves them time especially when they're in a hurry.

 

 

Woojin, still in his pajamas, makes his way to the sink, grabs his toothbrush from the holder, squeezes a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on it. This time, instead of standing beside Woong, he snakes one arm on his slender waist, and rests his chin on his shoulder as he starts brushing his teeth.

 

 

"Woojinnie?" Woong slightly turns around to look at him.

 

 

"I'm still a little sleepy hyung," he musters his best fake bedroom voice when he doesn't really have to because his voice is naturally deep. Now it really sounds so fake.

 

 

Woong doesn't question it and simply ruffles his hair. Ahh maybe he should add hair ruffles to the list of skinship exclusive only to him.

 

 

**Hugs #3, #4, and #5**

 

 

Whenever Woojin has the chance to put his arms around Woong, he does.

 

 

Woong couldn't reach the cereal on the top cupboard, so Woojin gets it for him and asks for a hug in return.

 

 

Woong pours cereal first on an empty bowl before the milk. And Woojin uses the same excuse earlier to give him a backhug and to ask him to feed him some Cheerios because he's too sleepy to do it himself.

 

 

Woong opens the tap water in the kitchen sink to wash his bowl. Woojin drags a stool chair behind him, positions it at the back where his hyung is standing at, pulls him closer until he can rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 

"Woojin, if you're really that sleepy, you should sleep some more." Woong continues on scrubbing his bowl.

 

 

"The bed is too far." Woojin whines, "Plus, you're my human pillow."

 

 

Woong flicks some water at him to wake him up.

 

 

**Hug #6**

 

 

Before they even leave to get their hair and makeup done at the salon, Woojin blocks the doorway. The only way out is to give him a hug. He accepts his sixth hug of the day from Woong and rejects Youngmin's first attempt.

 

 

 **Hugs #7, #8, #9, and #10** were not skipped. Just to make that point clear. Daehwi even calls him a koala for sticking to Woong all day.

 

 

**Hugs #11 and #12**

They're one of the nominees for this week's champion song on Show Champion. They're standing way back, behind everyone else. Woojin insists they all hold each other's hands before the big announcement. He's at the other end so he only has to hold Woong's hand. Smooth.

 

 

When the female host announces their name as the winner, Woong lets go of his hand but Woojin pulls him back into a quick hug before they join the others in front.

 

 

One by one, they pass on the microphone. Daehwi leads their thank you speech and it ends with Youngmin relaying his thanks as well.

 

 

After they finish their encore stage, Woojin pulls on Woong's hand to lead them back to their empty dressing room. He locks the door behind him for good measure before he brings Woong closer. The latter doesn't put up any resistance, but the mix of confusion and worry is painted on his face.

 

 

"Woojin? Are you alright? You've been acting very weird since this morning," Woong lightly pushes himself off his chest.

 

 

The last thing Woojin wants is for Woong to worry about him because of his stupid feelings telling him to act this way. So he says something true to cover it up.

 

 

"I'm just so happy to debut with you."

 

 

"M-me too."

 

 

There's happy tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Woojin's about to wipe them away when the door suddenly bursts open.

 

 

"What's going on here?" Youngmin holds the door open, the keys dangling on the lock. Donghyun and Daehwi peeking from behind.

 

 

"What did you do? Why is Woong hyung crying?" Daehwi steps in between them.

 

 

"I--- I didn't mean to," Woojin backs away.

 

 

"It's nothing," Woong reassures them. "Woojinnie just said something really touching." He reaches out to hold his hand.

 

 

"I'm fine, really." Woong gives them a genuine smile.

 

 

"See, told you we should have left them alone." Donghyun's leaning on the door, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

 

Woojin decides it's best to tell Woong what's really going on. If he rejects him, it's fine. At least it's over and done with and he's not hiding anything anymore. At least he knows how he feels about him.

 

 

☾

 

 

By the time they arrive at their dorm, Woojin waits for Woong to finish his shower.

 

 

"Hyung, can I talk to you for a second?" Woojin pats the spot beside him.

 

 

"Sure," Woong plops down beside him, continues towel drying his hair.

 

 

"I've been acting weird since this morning." Woojin says in one breath. He ignores how the older looks breathtaking barefaced and in just a simple white tee.

 

 

"Go on," Woong encourages him.

 

 

"There's an article I saw on the internet… it's about the benefits of hugging."

 

 

"Oh… OH! So that explains why you were extra clingy today! Now I get it."

 

 

"No, you don't hyung." Woong tilts his head in confusion. He's so damn cute. It takes everything in Woojin not to grab him and just maybe do more than just a hug.

 

 

"What is it then, Woojinnie?" Woong takes his hand into his own.

 

 

Here goes. He closes his eyes so he won't be distracted by the beauty in front of him and avoid getting tounge-tied.

 

 

"I like you, hyung. Like more than bros kind of like? Like I always want to be beside you. Like I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. Wait, that's already happening. What I mean to say is that I like you and I want to be your boyfriend if you'll have me."

 

 

Is it just him or is Woong's face really close to his? Like he's just a breath away and if he moves an inch closer he'll kiss him.

 

 

Woojin's never had his first kiss but he moves by instinct, one hand cupping his face and the other on his waist. Woong has his hands at the back of his nape, running his fingers through his hair. When they part, they're both out of breath.

 

 

"I like like you too, Woojinnie. More than a bro if the kiss didn't make that clear enough."

 

 

"Mmm… I think I read in another article that there's a number of kisses required before you graduate from the friend zone." Woojin wiggles his eyebrows. Woong laughs before Woojin shuts him up with another kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to shaz for hyping me every 100 words i wrote for this one 💕
> 
> if you want to read the actual article, it's this [one](https://www.healthline.com/health/hugging-benefits#1%20rel=)  
> lemme know what you guys think please   
> cc and twt: [@backmusclefairy](https://curiouscat.me/backmusclefairy)  
> 


End file.
